Nudity No No
by Lanx Borealis
Summary: Dipper is so gay even his paper isn't straight. Sequel to "Coffee." Reverse Falls. Art School AU. Dipeon.


**I wrote a sequel to "Coffee"**  
 **Read that before this!**

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper had thought he had died and his soul had been sent straight to hell (he'll be honest with himself; no way he's going to heaven) when he had met Gideon. Nude model Gideon. In the hallway next to the automat, and completely offending him with his presence and appearance alone.

Now, Gideon. Stupid nude model Gideon, was here. Right in his class, sitting right in front of him, and having the sheer audacity to be doing what he was supposed to be doing and- and modeling in the nude.

All for hi- the class. All for the class. The class he just so happened to be in. Class.

Dipper's hands were shaking as he fiddled with his tape. It kept rolling up on his fingers and with a growl, he tried to unfurl it to properly tape down his paper. He frowned at himself, his cheeks already flushed. Dipper bit into his lip, wanting to glance up and see what his teacher was up too, but not wanting to cast his gaze anywhere near the front of the class.

Yet.

Dipper shook his head. "Fuck," He hissed under his breath. His paper was crooked. Dipper worked on taping it yet again to his board.

"Okay class! Stop doing whatever you're doing and look at me," Dipper's teacher called out, punctuating his command with a clap of his hands.

Dipper winced and ducked further down, hiding from his teacher behind his board and hoping the fluffy top of his head wasn't visible as he worked on straightening his paper out.

As soon as the teacher said the word muscles, Dipper zoned out completely and utterly. Muscles. Muscles.

Gideon's muscles. Gideon's Muscles.

The word deserved to be capitalized when paired with the name Gideon.

Dipper smiled to himself when he finally got his paper not only straight, but also flat against the board.

He was not repeating the mistake he made last time.

"Mister Pines!" His teacher suddenly called out. Dipper's entire back stiffened and Dipper felt as if the entire class was staring at him.

Dipper gulped and peeking over his board, did not look over to his teacher, but stared straight at Gideon, who was staring back at him with small, blank, and baby-blue eyes.

Dipper quickly ducked back down again. "Yes sir?" He called out. His voice was shaking more than his hands at the moment.

"Would you repeat to the class what I just said?"

Dipper bit his tongue, furrowing his brow a little. "Um… would you repeat to the class what I just said?" He called back.

At first, silence reigned. Then, laughter broke out among his peers.

Dipper could distinctly hear Mabel's snorts and cackles from where she was seated.

Dipper swore his heart stopped in that moment as his teacher refused to utter anything at all.

Dipper peeked up and over his board again, but once again his eyes snapped towards Gideon. Nude model Gideon, and Dipper knew without any doubt at all that his heart burst in his chest and he was melting into a nasty puddle where he was sitting.

Gideon was smiling.

Well, more of a smirk, really. Actually, more of a lip twitch.

Well, whatever. Dipper would take it.

Gideon was smiling.

"Are you done with yourself, Mister Pines?" Dipper's teacher finally uttered. Dipper couldn't tell which was tighter- the man's muddy brown eyes, or his voice.

Dipper stared down at his lap, cheeks flushing with a sudden rush of humiliation. "Sorry, sir."

Dipper's teacher pursed his lips. "See me after class." Was all he said.

Dipper didn't know whether to sigh in relief, or succumb to the new bout of nerves festering in the pit of his stomach.

Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. Dipper thought to himself. He shook his head and picked up his pencil. He looked over his board again, but this time just side-eyed Gideon, letting his smooth features and emotionless face lull his stomach back into doing backflips and fluttering about like some weird school girl.

Dipper nearly let out a woop of cheer when his teacher finally shut up after saying… whatever he had been lecturing.

Dipper didn't care. Never did.

Hearing the scritch scratch of pencil as his peers around him began, Dipper jumped again, holding up his pencil to his paper and pressing the tip down.

He glanced over at Gideon. He looked back down at his paper. He looked up at Giden again, then back down at his paper. Again.

Dipper gulped. His hands were still shaking and when Dipper shifted his hand, he dropped his pencil.

Despite no one actually looking at him or giving him any attention, Dipper mouthed a brief sorry before bending down and picking it back up.

Dipper pressed the tip against his paper again. He stared at Gideon.

Least this time, it was considered normal to stare at Gideon.

Dipper sighed through his nostrils, then started his drawing.

Dipper was afraid to look too closely at both his own drawing and Gideon. He didn't have to glance to the side to see his shaky, faint, and thin lines. Nor did he have to check and see if his drawing was lopsided or not; Dipper knew what his result would be.

Behind Dipper, the clock ticked loudly, each and every second counting down both his release from the slow torture of having to mimic pure perfection on a page and also the pure heavenly joy of being in the presence of Gideon. Nude model Gideon. With Gideon Muscles.

When the bell finally rang signaling the end of class, Dipper breathed out a sigh. He gulped thickly, his shoulders slumping when Gideon put his robe back on and briefly talked to the teacher.

He was leaving already. Just like the rest of his classmates all around him.

All unlike him. Dipper felt as if his nerves couldn't fray anymore than they already were.

Dipper's entire form stiffened when Gideon passed him to leave. Dipper found himself peeking up through his messy fringe, staring up at the model.

Gideon. Nude model Gideon. Caught his gaze. Gideon. Nude model Gideon. Winked at him. Gideon. Nude model Gideon. Gave him a small, almost pitying smile.

Dipper was, once again, melting. His heart exploded in his chest and Dipper felt like he would puke rainbows and confetti.

Gideon stepped out of the room, along with the rest of the class, and Dipper felt like the room had dropped about twenty degrees.

"Mister Pines? Come here a moment."

~~0~~0~~0~~

 **I am tired and I don't know if this is crack or not in all honestly.**

 **Well. Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated!**


End file.
